<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[ART] Arthur's Flowers by LeFayArt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412614">[ART] Arthur's Flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFayArt/pseuds/LeFayArt'>LeFayArt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Boys Kissing, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, how do you title these things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFayArt/pseuds/LeFayArt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur gets what he asked for.... but only because he asked nicely.</p>
<p>Last minute entry for Merthur Kiss Fest 2019/20 and it's creator.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Merlin/Arthur Kiss Fest 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[ART] Arthur's Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/gifts">arthur_pendragon</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because I didn't get to do anything for your birthday like I hoped. Thank you for putting together such an amazing fest, for trusting me with your lovely art, and most of all, for being a friend. <span class="small"> x</span>💙</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>